To Love Dangerously
by HoneySuckleMemories
Summary: A series of one shots that will later become a story. Part one Happy/Kozik/River Teller
1. 22

One shot- 22

River Johanna Teller beamed as she drove past the "Now Entering Charming" sign. She had had a long road to this homecoming. Her recovery had not been easy. Five years ago had changed her life forever. She looked in her rearview and smiled at her unwavering companions. They had gotten her through the most nightmarish days of the past five years. They had even saved her life. They had gotten her to this point. They had taken her from the brink of death to travelling with her to her first homecoming in five years. She looked in the rearview again, and her heart skipped a beat as she watched Happy and Kozik. Her admiration had taken a hard turn towards love. Like she was madly in love with both of them.

Turning onto the street where Gemma and Clay's house was she put the car in park along the crib and bounded for the door. She was so happy to be home. Happy she was alive to be home. Happy that she had been clean for two years. Happy that she had been forgiven for being such a fuck up. She laughed at this thought. She had fucked up. She had made horrible decisions based on the pain had been handed down to her. The attack had been one thing but the drugs, the drugs had been a choice. When Happy and Kozik found out they had been furious. But they had helped. They got Gemma to come up and see her and her friends and they all helped. It was a long road but it led to this moment.

Gemma opened the door and pulled her into a hug. River smiled and held onto her mother tightly, "I missed you, Mama."

"Missed you too, little girl." She said looking over my shoulder, "See SAMTAC gave you a personal escort of very handsome men." She smirked waving Happy and Kozik inside.

River nudged her mother in the side and gave her a look to not tease her. She didn't need them knowing about her crush or whatever you call what she was feeling outside of a high school context, "Could have been worse, I suppose." River said as she shut the door behind them.

River looked around the house. She smiled. Everything was the same. It made her feel like she had not missed five years of life with her family. She walked into the dining room where she heard people talking and stood at the entrance way watching the scene in front of her. It made her heart feel light as she watched her family talk. Jax looked up, "Little sister, you made it home."

"Finally, roadtripping with these two is a pain." She said laughing and going to give Jax a hug.

"Jax, hand over biker hipster Barbie." She heard a voice say from behind Jax.

River raised an eyebrow and pulled her brother to the side, "Who are you calling hipster Barbie, bitch?" She said, smile spreading across her face.

"Well, I mean if you had actually looked in the mirror this morning you might know what I meant, Princess Bitch," Kenna Munson said getting up to give her a hug, "I missed you big sister."

River held tightly to Kenna. This girl had helped save her life when she just wanted to die. Everything had gone so wrong. It was not what she had planned but it was what life had given her and she was learning to deal, "I missed you too Kenna."

"Alright, move it Princess, the other Princess wants to see her sister." Emmi's voice came from behind River

River laughed and turned around, "Hey Em," She said pulling her into a hug, "It's so good to see you."

Em held tightly to River, "How are you?" She whispered in River's ear, "Like really?"

"Never better, Em. Promise." River said smiling at the girl.

River turned away and scanned the rest of the table. Her whole family had come to see her. Opie and Donna, Tig, Bobby, Piney. She continued down the table until her eyes landed on Clay. He looked up at her, "Come here Princess."

River walked across the room and hugged Clay. River had been 14 when Gemma married Clay. She hated the idea at first as she thought that Clay wanted to replace her father. But Clay got through to her and they had a loving father/daughter relationship. It did hurt her dating prospects a little as everyone she knew from Vegas to Tacoma to Arizona was afraid of him. Everyone she knew was also in the life. She had learned early on never to trust or date outsiders, "Hey dad."

River looked behind her, "Koz, Killer, come on in, stay awhile and you can't say no because it's my birthday." She said sticking out her tongue and running to the kitchen for a beer.

She rejoined the party sitting on the couch with Em and Kenna, "Biker hipster Barbie, really? That was the best you had?"

They Laughed.

River, Em, and Kenna were in the garden drinking, talking and gossiping like 20 something girls do when Em yelled that she needed another drink. She got up took the empties and ran back in the house. Kenna turned towards River, "If you're coming by the clubhouse tomorrow you should probably brace yourself. Your ex is…"

"Banging every biker that walks through the door. Yeah, not surprised in the least. She was always into them. It's why she dated me."

"You told her about Keely?" Em said coming back with more beer. She passed them around and took her seat, "She thinks she's hot stuff."

"More like a hot mess." A voice said from behind them. The girls looked up to see Tig and Chibs standing behind them.

"You guys about to leave?" River asked getting up.

"We were and came out to ask if you guys wanted to continue this birthday celebration at the clubhouse?"

River looked at the girls. They all nodded at each other, "Sounds like a plan."

River, Em, and Kenna arrived at the clubhouse to be greeted by Kalin. They paid no attention to her and kept walking, "If it isn't the biker junkie whore of Tacoma." She said maliciously.

River stopped dead in her tracks. She could see her family waiting for her but the ghost of her past was standing behind her. She saw the figures before get up and start walking over to her, "Lin, I would get out of here if I were you and I wouldn't come back." She said tensely as she tried to keep her emotions in check. At one point in her life she had loved the woman standing behind her. They had gotten in trouble together, she had helped her through her breakup with Opie, she had been her person. But then everything had changed a few weeks before her attack. Lin had devastated her. Had made a fool out of her. And know having that person use your troubles against you was making River tremble with rage.

"Lin, walk away, don't come back." Em said trying to keep the situation from escalating. She tried to take River by the arm but River shook her off and turned around.

River took three steps and was in the face of Lin, "First off croweater, who the fuck are you calling biker whore? That would be you." River pushed Lin back. She felt someone reach for her arm. She looked back and saw Koz trying to stop her.

"One minute Koz, I'm straightening out my ex here." She said turning back to Lin, "Secondly," River said getting back in her face and lowering her voice, "if you don't leave now, I will bounce that pretty little nose job off the pavement." River turned around and tucked herself in Koz's arms.

Lin looked from River to Koz, "Fuck you whore. You're still a fucking bitch."

River smiled, "That's Princess bitch to you."

Koz turned River away and towards the clubhouse, "Your ex?"

"High school, after Ope. That is all I'm saying about it." River said, "I need tequila."

Sitting at the bar River looked around seeing her family enjoying time together. Her eyes landed on Happy and Kozik. She smiled. It could never happen of course. Koz and Hap were not relationship people, they were the hit it and quit it types and while River was always down to play she did not want to be that to them.

"Of course my little sister would go for the dangerous ones." Jax said from behind her.

Somehow River ended up between Happy and Kozik. They looked peaceful when they slept. They were intense when they were awake. Happy more than Kozik but still there was an intensity to both of them that attracted her like a moth to the flame. They were dangerous. Two of the most dangerous Sons around. She knew that either of them could kill her and not even bat an eye. She had been afraid of them at first. But they were there for her when she needed them the most. They had saved her each in their own way.

This current sleeping arrangement had happened several times on her road to being clean, on her road to facing her demons, on her road home. The first time had been when she had started to remember the full extent of what happened to her. She could feel the hands touching her skin, breath on her skin, the wetness soaking in her clothes. She had locked herself in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. She didn't even know what she was doing. When the door finally opened a set of strong arms pulled her close, "River, River, you're okay. No one is hurting you. It's okay."

"Please stop. Please." She cried. She hit back against the chest she was against. She screamed. She didn't even know it. All she was seeing was her attack. It was playing out in surround sound all around her.

"River? River, you're okay. You're okay. No one is going to hurt you again. I'm not going to hurt you."

She clawed at the person holding her. She hit and smacked and cried. When she was done she crumbled into the chest that was holding her and sobbed. Standing at the doorway a wall of leather was protecting her. Her family always there for her, "Why? Why did this happen to me?" River asked trembling.

River clung to the person holding her. He looked up and nodded to the closest brother, "Help me with her." The brother came forward and took the girl so he could stand. He reached out to take her but she grabbed on to the person holding her and grabbed his hand too. River looked up into the eyes of the man she just broke down on, "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't you apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. We're all worried about you. What happened?"

"I remember." Was all she said before asking to go to bed. That night, Koz held her while she slept and Happy curled up on the end of the bed to protect his family.

River put a hand on Happy's cheek. Then turned and did the same to Kozik, "My protectors." She said as she got out of bed and walked out into the clubhouse.

"Good morning, Princess," Clay said as he came to give her a hug, "I see the Tacoma men took you hostage."

"Yeah, at least my captors were humane." River said laughing.

River smiled. She knew her "captors" were dangerous men. Their bodies told that story. They rippled danger but to her that is what made them the only people that she ever entrusted the full story of what happened to her until she was ready to make it common knowledge. Her trust in them was so complete that she knew that they would do anything to make her whole again. And they had. They made her whole, brought her home, and tomorrow when the time came they would head back up to Tacoma.

River walked back to the room and got back in bed, "I love you, my protectors." She bent kissed both of them on the cheek and closed her eyes.


	2. Don't Let Me Go

One Shot—Don't Let Me Go

A/N: I do not own SOA. I just own my OCs.

Song to listen to while reading this chapter: Don't Let Me Go- RAIGN

River sat in the corner watching the party rage around her. She was not interested in most of what was going on. She was having fun, no doubt but there was only one thing on her mind. She took a sip of her beer and scanned the room again. Her eyes landed on Koz with a little blond thing sitting on his lap. She laughed to herself, "Typical." She sipped her beer again.

River knew she was torturing herself watching the scene before her. In her mind she could see herself sitting on Kozik's lap, could feel his hands touching her. She turned away, got up and walked outside. She lit up a cigarette and took a drag. The cold air wrapped around her body. She sighed as her body gave an involuntary shutter. She looked up at the stars and took another drag. Her thoughts were torturing her. She was starting to get jealous of the girls who got even an inch of what she wished she could have. Being Sons Royalty came with benefits, but it also kept the things that you wanted away another drag. These were the moments where she wanted to still be using. It would make the thoughts go away for a while.

River heard the door open, "Little girl, you okay?" a raspy voice said.

River smiled. As if right on cue her thoughts manifested in front of her. Kozik and Happy were standing in front of her. She looked up, "Needed a break," she said taking another drag, "Too much going on in there."

Kozik came to sit beside her and Happy continued to stand in front of her. She took another drag and sighed. She looked from one man to the other. Part of her wanted to tell them that they did not need to worry so much, the other part wanted them to take her inside and lay down with her so that this feeling of needing to use would go away. She looked at the ground, "I feel like I'm seconds away from slipping up." She didn't want to look up at what she knew had to be disappointment in their eyes. They had found her like this once before, but she had been strung out.

She felt an arm fall across her shoulders and she leaned into Koz. She breathed him in. His natural scent mix with the smell of leather made her want to be bold and just kiss him. Of course, in this one thing she was afraid. She was afraid to say anything or do anything that could ruin what she already had them, "You're not going to slip up. That's why were here. Well keep you on the right path." Koz said holding her tightly.

"Little girl, telling us that you want to use is what is going to keep you from using. We're going to keep an eye on you for the rest of the night." Happy said looking down at her.

Hearing his voice made her body tremble. Actually it made her weak in the goddam knees like some teenage girl. She hoped that Koz didn't feel her body tremble. There would be so many questions that she would not be able to answer, "I'm sure you guys have other things you would like to be doing. I'm sure there are several women in there that would love your attention."

"I'm sure there are, Little Girl, but we're staying here with you." Happy rasped as her came to sit on the other side of her.

River sat quietly feeling the heat from both of their bodies as the wind swirled around them. This felt so right and so wrong at the same time. She was sitting here between the two men she loved, she wanted them to do all sorts of dirty and naughty things to her, she wanted them so badly. She should just tell them, get it over with, and face the consequences. Why should she keep torturing herself? It wasn't like what she was feeling wasn't natural.

She sat up and held the hands of the men sitting with her. She smiled. She wanted to cry, she was fighting back tears as the thoughts in head kept spinning. She didn't know if she could be strong anymore tonight. She looked from Kozik to Happy. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She took a deep breath and pulled her hands away to light another cigarette. She took a drag and tried to keep herself steady.

River felt an arm wrap around her waist. She curled into it and laid her head against Kozik's chest. She put her feet up across Happy's lap and smiled. These men really did know how to make her feel like she was safe and protected. She should just be content with this, this feeling of safety but she wasn't. With her free hand she lazily ran her fingers over Kozik's arm. She watched Happy. Never really one to show too much emotion most would think that he didn't care about River. River knew differently though. She knew that this right here was him showing that he cared, that he had her best interests at heart.

This was almost perfect. River was with her two favorite people in the whole world and everything at this moment was good. Then she felt Koz kiss the top of her head. She cuddled closer into him. Some people who knew both of them would think this weird behavior for them. They were dangerous. They were killers, both of them. She just wanted them to want her. She wanted all of them. The danger, the good, the bad.

River sighed as she felt Koz take her hand. His hand was warm, "Why did you feel like using?"

"Thoughts racing in my head. My mind is going 100 miles a minute." She said taking another drag of her cigarette, "Happens a lot these days. The drugs used to help them stop."

"What are you thinking about?" Kozik asked.

River inhaled. She couldn't tell them the truth. That could end disastrously. She trembled. She was scared. She knew in her heart she couldn't lie. They'd know but the truth could hurt her just as much.

Happy watched as her body tensed. Kozik could feel it. They both watched as she shut down again, "Come on, we can't help if you don't talk to us. There is nothing you can say that can make us disappointed or hate you. We're only going to be disappointed if you don't talk to us." Kozik said holding her close.

River sat up, got off the bench and paced. She took another drag of her cigarette, "Little girl, you best get to talking. This isn't healthy for you."

She continued to pace. Her nerves shooting nervous energy through her body. She was now feeling jittery or maybe she was just feeling cold. She stopped and looked at the two men before her. She thought about all the women, all the things she had seen them do, all the things she wanted from them, and all the things she wanted for them. She thought about the croweater from earlier in the night. She remembered what she looked like. She grew hot with jealousy. She took another drag, threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. At the current moment her jealousy was turning into something completely different. She couldn't put her finger on the feeling. She had never felt like this before. She inhaled, "Mostly how I'm torturing myself. How the things that I want I can't have. That who I am makes me unlovable." She said looking at the ground.

River went back to pacing. It seemed to help the thoughts slow, "That no one wants to get close to me. That I'm no good to anyone. That maybe last year I should have died."

Kozik got up from where he was sitting. He grabbed her and turned her to face him, "Don't you ever say that again. Never! Do you understand?" He said looking her in the eye.

River held eye contact. She felt so ashamed, "It's a lingering feeling. I can't shake it."

"Little girl," Happy's voice came from beside her, "You promise us right now that those words will never cross your lips again."

She turned her head to face him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and have them hold her. To carry her to bed and hold her while she slept, "Happy I…"

Kozik turned her face back to him, "At least promise that if you feel like that again you'll come to us."

"I can do that." She said. She shuttered at how angry they looked. But she could also see the concern. But she could see something else. It looked different in both of them. She could see the love. It warmed her heart. She had to tell them the last part. She had to tell them the truth. She owed it to herself and them. She sighed.

"Riv," Her head snapped up at her name, "Is there anything else? You still look like you want to say something."

She went back to the bench and took a seat. She pulled her legs close and put her head on her knees. She gave an audible sigh, "I love you both. Not just as my friends or brothers. I'm sure when it happened. But I love you and that I cannot lie about anymore."

There was silence. It was deafening to River. She wanted them to say something. Anything. Even to say that she shouldn't. She finally broke down. Her tears wetting her jeans. It felt good to cry. It felt good to finally show some kind of emotion, "And now I've gone a ruined everything. I'm such an idiot. Such a stupid girl."

Then she felt arms go around her. They pulled her close, "Little girl look at me."

River just buried her head in Kozik's chest. She just wanted to disappear. She should not have said what she said. She had ruined everything, "River, please look at us. You can't hide from what you said."

River took a deep breath, sniffled and picked herself up. She looked from Kozik to Happy, 'I'm sorry. I should have kept that to myself."

River looked at the ground. Her heart was sinking. She felt sick. She needed them to say something to her. Anything, "Just tell me I'm stupid and that I shouldn't feel this way. Or that I'm messed up or something. Anything."

"No. You're not stupid, you're not messed up. As for the way you feel, you can't change that. And what makes you think that we would tell you otherwise?"

River blinked, "Cause people like us don't do love."

Kozik smirked, "Using my line against me. People like us can do love, we just choose not to get close. It is easier when you have enemies and people who want to hurt you. Having someone you're attached to can get them hurt. Can get them dead. I don't do attachments because of the fact that I could lose. Not sure about my brother, but that is what I fear."

River shook her head. She held both of their hands. She felt better now that she had confessed. A weight had been lifted, "Guess that's the best I can ask for."

"You sell yourself short, Little Girl."

River's head snapped over to him, "What do you mean?" River asked confused.

"Meaning we say people like us don't do love. But we're human, River and even though I have it on very good authority that it is widely said that Killer and I here do not feel anything, we do love you, Riv." Kozik said, squeezing her hand.

River sighed. Well this is not what she thought would happen at all. She thought they would tell her to stay as far away from them as possible, that being with them was not a good idea, that she could get hurt. She knew she could be hurt. They could hurt her, their enemies could hurt her. She didn't care. This was what she wanted, "Love me how?" River asked, holding her breath waiting for the answer.

Koz's hand went to her face and turned her towards him, "I'm going to honest with you. Hap and I have known for a while. You're not actually as good at hiding it as you think you were," He said, smirking. He pulled River closer, "We have been waiting for you to tell us."

River's eyes went wide, 'Fuck!' she thought. If they knew, everyone knew. Wait, wait. Hold up, "You knew?"

"Little Girl, it was plain as day. You have learned to hide a lot of things. This you could not hide at all."

River sighed again, "So where does this leave us?"

River felt two pairs of strong arms I wrap around her, "River if we do this you could get hurt."

River stopped Koz, "I've already been hurt. I've almost died. I know what could happen to me and I accept that. Please don't try to make decisions for me. And from what I've been hearing its not like you're telling me that you don't feel the same way."

"Nah, Little Girl, we do but we want what's best for you."

"Which should be my decision. I get to decide that. And I want you guys. You're what is best for me."

River held tightly to the arms around her. She didn't want to let go. She wanted them. She waited for something to happen. Anything, "River look at me." Kozik asked.

River looked up, Koz lightly touched her cheek, "River Johanna Teller, you're my best girl."

"Same" Happy rasped behind her.

"Is this your way of saying that you love me?"

They both smirked. She smiled, "Well in that case. I wanna cuddle and get some sleep. Take me to bed."

Kozik threw River over his shoulder and carried her off. Happy followed behind them. Eyes followed them as they went off to bed. Koz laid her down softly. Tonight she was theirs as she would be from everyday here on out. River felt protective arms go around her, "Goodnight, my best boys."

"Goodnight, Little Girl."

"Goodnight, my best girl."

River drifted off to sleep in the arms of the men who loved her.


	3. Marking One's Territory

A/N: This is part 3 of my one-shots for River/Kozik/Happy. Eventually they will be woven into a story. Right now they are just specific points in their lives. I do not own SOA.

One-Shot: Marking One's Territory

It had been a long week without them. They had gone on a run and River sat in the house waiting when she was not at work or hanging out with the members who had not gone. Waiting had never been a strong suit for her. She wanted them home with her now. Kozik had called when they were on their way home but it would still be a few days. When they had gotten in late last night, River had been passed out on the couch. She tried to wait up. She had every intention of it but sometime before midnight she had fallen asleep. She was woken up by Happy carrying her to the bedroom, "Welcome home." She said sleepily as he put her into bed. He looked down at her and told her to go back to sleep.

River woke up that morning wrapped in the arms of her two men. She carefully got out of bed to start breakfast. Walking to the kitchen she started the coffee first. She was singing to herself as she got all the food out that she was going to make. Her boys were quite easy to cook for and she got to making breakfast. She was pouring her first cup of coffee when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, "Good morning, Koz." River said as she turned to kiss him, "Glad to have you back. Now go sit and I'll get you breakfast." River said as she turned around again and poured him a cup of coffee. She walked it over to the table and sat it down. Kozik pulled her down into his lap where she gave him a quick kiss and then jumped up to get the food started.

A few minutes had passed when she heard another chair being pulled out from the table, "Morning Killer. Glad to have you home." River said. All she got in return was a grunt. She hadn't expected anything less until he had had coffee. River grabbed another cup and walked it over to him. He took the cup, took a sip, a pulled River to him. River kissed him and stayed there for a moment, "Good morning, Little Girl." He said. River hugged him and got up, "Now let me feed both of you."

That was when the phone rang. River answered wanting to know what was so important at this hour of the morning, "Well good morning to you too, Jackson. What's going on?" She asked concerned that something bad had happened.

"Good morning, little sister. Was just calling to let you know that I'll need you in Charming soon. I'm going to marry Wendy." Jax said.

River started to put the bacon in a pan, "I guess congratulations are in order. Just let me know when it is and I'll come down. Wouldn't miss it." She said trying to keep her voice even.

"Yeah, you would if you could." Jax said back.

"It's your wedding. I'll be there. But only because you are my brother." She turned towards Koz and Happy and listened to the rest of what Jax was saying.

"You too, big brother. I'll see you soon. Be safe. Love you." Was all she said and hung up.

"I don't even know what he is thinking." River yelled after she hung up the phone with her brother, "He's seriously going to marry that bitch." River continued making breakfast for the three of them. Kozik and Happy sat at her dining room table watching her as she paced. She was angry. Wendy was no good for Jax or her family. They just could not get along. River had tried for her brother's sake but she just couldn't do it. Wendy irked her. And it wasn't like she could use the excuse that it was because she was a junkie. River knew in her heart that Wendy was just a replacement for Tara and that Jax was trying not to be lonely anymore. But Wendy walked around like she fucking owned the place and did not respect River.

Once breakfast was done, River put it on the table and let everyone serve themselves. She did not like this one bit. No, not at all. But she would go and she would support her brother. Know she had to plan a trip to Charming. Knowing the Tacoma boys and Clay, she would probably need an escort. She never minded anymore now. If she had listened when she was a teenager she would have never been attacked. So now, she did what she was told. It was safe to just listen. If Happy and Kozik were not needed for something in Tacoma they could be her escort all the way to Charming, if they were, she would be given an escort from charter to charter. But this would be planned out closer to the wedding. She would very much like it if even at least one of them could be there. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle the shitshow on her own but if anything Emmi and Kenna would be there and so would Opie.

River sat in silence as she ate. She had missed this. The easy way things were between the three of them. Did they get jealous and did they have issues, sure, but they always worked them out. She looked at the two men sitting at the table and counted herself lucky. They had been together for a year. A wonderful, wild year. She was marked with their ink and at this moment sitting in the dining room eating breakfast she had never felt more like an old lady. She knew she was but the thought had never hit her like this. She smiled and continued to eat, "What are you smiling at, Little Girl?"

"You two. My favorite people in the world." She said. She wasn't lying. They were her whole world. Sure there was the club too. Her family created it. She held it as her responsibility to help protect it. She would protect it with her life if she needed too. It worried Kozik and Happy sometimes but they were also understanding. They understood what it meant to love the club, to love their brothers, and their family. But still they worried about her. Her commitment was unrelenting. Hell, if she had been able to join the club, she would probably be its most feared member. She would do anything to keep them all safe.

River looked up at the clock and got up, "Sorry, my lovers, I have to go to the bar. I have a supply order coming in and then have to get ready for the party tonight." She said grabbing her jacket.

"Do you have to go?" Kozik said pulling her back to the table with them.

"Yes, I own the bar. For it to operate I have to make sure it has all the things it needs and to make sure I have enough liquor that I can stay open after you all drink yourselves stupid tonight. Oh, and when you see everyone later, please remind them that they are coming to my place of work and I will not have them fucking on my tables or the bar." She stated and kissed them both goodbye, "Also, if you can let me know if you can get away for lunch. I'll have something waiting for you to eat."

Later that night the party was in full swing. Her family was here, all of them. Some of the croweaters even worked for the bar and everyone looked like they were having a good time. But there were still the girls who did not understand that her men while home were off limits. She knew the rules about runs and knew it was better not to ask. But the little whores that were in the bar that night trying to touch her men were getting on her nerves, "Angel, could you go very quietly tell those girls that they need to be more careful with who they are trying to fuck. I want to give them one more chance before I get out from behind this bar."

Angel nodded and walked out from behind the bar. River went back to serving and acted like she didn't know what was going on. When she looked up she saw Angel walking back to the bar. She caught River's eye and shrugged and then laughed. She was about to see an excellent show. River came out from behind the bar and threw her rag at Angel, "Sweetheart, this is about to get good. It's not everyday I get to mark my territory."

Angel walked back over to the bar and continued to serve. Lorca and Lee followed her line of sight to see River walking over to Kozik and Happy. They both smiled and settled in for the show. Angel knew all too well what River was capable of. She had been the recipient of the beat down that was about to take place once. But River came to her senses and got to know her and offered her a job. She was the only other person that River trusted enough to watch the bar when she was away.

River leaned over the table and smiled at the girls, "You girls having fun?" She asked eyeing Happy and Kozik. They settled back to watch their girl work.

"What is it to you? Huh? Don't you have drinks to serve?" the little red headed one said rubbing her hand across Happy's chest.

"Oh well, you see, these two, their dicks belong to me and I don't like to share with little whores like you. So again, if you want those hands when you leave here, I would suggest you leave now." She said staring the girl directly in the eye. She had a sinister smirk on her face and eyed the knife at Kozik's waist. The one girl hanging over Kozik got up as quickly as she could and walked out of the bar. The red head though continued to hang over Happy, "I think I can take better care of him then you can. He'll forget all about you when he is fucking me tonight."

River's eyes caught Happy's in a rare moment where he looked like he might actually smile. He nodded to her and wrapped his arm around the girl and held her to him. River walked around the table and grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head against the table. She dragged the girl by the hair and threw her into a wall. The whole bar went quiet as they watched the show. River punched the girl a few times and let her fall to the floor, "They are mine. All mine. And they are quite happy and satisfied I can assure you. Now I am going to show you out and you will never come back." She said as she grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her across the bar. Angel had the door open for her already, "Thank you, Angel, love." She said as she left her outside and she and Angel went back to work.

When the night was over and River was behind the bar counting the till and Angel was cleaning up, Kozik and Happy were having a beer and eating fries. River stopped in front of them and smiled, "Thanks Happy for holding my prey in place." She said stealing a fry.

"It was a good show. It's hot when you mark your territory." Happy rasped and took a sip of his beer.

River counted all the money, handed Angel her tips and put the deposit in the safe for Angel to take to the bank in the morning. She threw away the empty beers and smiled at her boys, "Come on, you need to take me home. I have a need to mark my territory."


End file.
